That's None Of Your Business
by EricLovesNell
Summary: A list of my Nallen drabbles and one-shots. (I accept prompts)
1. It Wasn't A Dream

Authors Note: So I decided that posting one-shots as a new story every time was a little stupid and time consuming. So this is going to be a long list of all my Nallen drabbles and one-shots. I am taking prompts so please feel free to leave on in a review or in a tweet ( EricLovesNell). You may have already read some of the first ones.

This first one is called 'It wasn't a dream' and is set to happen shortly before episode 6 season 4. And that is also where I got the name for this document. When Eric is questioning Nell about where she went the night before. Let's just leave Hetty out of this.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

It Wasn't A Dream

He heard the soft breathing of someone beside him. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling the ache in his head from the amount he had probably drank the previous night and let them adjust to the dimly lit room from the moonlight sliping through the blinds and then let his eyes fall upon her. He smiled softly and eased back into his pillow not letting his eyes stray from her. She was there, Nell, in his bed and he was comfortable with that. He even liked it.

He lay there for maybe a few minutes too long, taking in the beautiful sight of her- Her now long auburn hair spread across the white pillow without even one visible knot, her fringe slanted across her forehead perfectly above her eyebrows, her beautiful white skin and slightly rosy cheeks, her perfect pink lips, parted slightly, the flawless shape of her nose covered in a few feint freckles.

Then there were her eyes, the things that had gotten him hooked on her in the first place. They had pulled him from consciousness. He could see them clearly without her having opened them. He was certain he had never made more eye contact on purpose with someone more than he did with her. It was all just to spend a second longer looking into those beautiful hazel eyes of hers. He had spent enough time staring into them that he knew that her pupils changed in size according to light surrounding her, that they got lighter in colour if she was simply in a good mood and they got darker in colour if she was in any kind of unpleasant mood. Her eyes were powerful and packed full with fierce intelligence.

Beautiful is what she was and she became more every single day. He felt strongly for her and nothing could change that. He just wished he had the guts in him to open his damn mouth and tell her that he may just be madly in love with her.

He couldn't understand the irony of it. He could stand in front of a murderer who would be holding a gun to his head and he wouldn't feel any type of fear but when it came to Nell Jones, fear was his middle name. He could not spend too much time with her without losing his control and acting stranger than he could ever be.

Suddenly his heart started to beat faster as he realized something. He was fully awake now and the aura around him was different than he had thought. It wasn't misty and comfortable. It was strong and felt real. He knew, he wasn't sure how but it was happening. Nell Jones was in his bed and it wasn't a dream.

"Shit," Callen said and then it happened and he wanted to give himself another bullet wound, he had said it too loud and the tiny intelligence analyst had begun groaning and shifting around. He was sure she was seconds away from waking up.

He felt his head spinning around faster than it ever had before. He had no idea why or how he got her into his bed. He also began thinking up ways he could get out of this. He would easily run for the door… if he didn't happen to be in his own house. He could wake her up and apologize for whatever it was that had happened in that bed the night before (but she may try to kill him for apologizing or for even doing whatever it was in the first place), or he could quickly get up and act as if she was too drunk to drive herself home (but she was in his shirt and she lived closer to the usual bar they hung out).

He had no idea what to say, think or do at that moment. She had woken up and he had frozen.

She shifted slowly again in the covers and opened her eyes, staring at the celling. He knew he had to do something but he wasn't sure what so he coughed soft enough just to get her attention.

Nell locked eyes with him and he took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever the future held. She immediately sat up in freight and then stared at him for a few short seconds before saying his name, "G," and slowly (if at all) letting herself calm down. "How did I get here?" she asked slowly.

Callen chuckled softly while trying to get himself to calm down too, "I was wondering the same thing, Ms. Jones."

Nell stared at him for a while then laughed too. "My head hurts."

"That's probably because you have a hangover," Callen stated.

"And that's why I can't remember what happened. "

They both laughed awkwardly then shared another long and awkward stare. "Stop staring at them," Callen told himself, "They are just eyes!" But he couldn't, they were her eyes, Nell's. They were attached to the most beautiful person who had ever walked the earth.

"So what do we do?" Nell asked eventually. Callen continued to stare at her, "About this whole situation. I don't know what happened but it seems pretty in your face."

Callen laughed again at the awkwardness in her voice then spoke, "Well what do you want to do about it?"

Nell sighed, "We could act like this never happened or we could go on as it did happen."

Callen smiled realizing that she mentioned the other option and that could mean she wanted it to happen. "What do you want to do?"

Nell smiled, she was in G Callen's bed, looking at him, talking to him. She had the option to walk out of there and act like whatever had happened didn't but she wasn't too sure she actually wanted to do that.

After a while she spoke again, "It's a funny thing, they say that what people do when they are drunk is what their heart truly wants but their sober self would never allow them to get. My heart wants to stay here and acknowledge that something happened here, to build on it, you know, to grow more together from it. Right now my sober self has no option in this, I'm already here."

Nell caught the soft smile resting on Callen's lips and she reached her arm out and rested her hand on the side of his face, now staring into his beautiful blue eyes that had gotten her hooked on him in the first place. "I want to go on as this did happen, G," she said softly.

Callen continued to smile at her and stare into her beautiful eyes, "So do I, Nell."

And just like that it happened, that thing they were both afraid of doing for years, being together. He leaned into her and kissed her softly.


	2. The Book

_The Book_

It was one of those perfect Sunday evenings Callen had grown to love. He had never really experienced this before Nell. He and Nell seated on the couch with rain pouring down outside. At first doing this as friends was uncomfortable but as they grew closer it became natural. He was stuck watching one of her favorite chick flicks that he was slightly intrigued by but would not dare to tell her.

"What is she doing? She loves the other guy!" Callen exclaimed.

"Mmph, yeah. She needs to wake up." Nell muttered.

"He is literally on his was to declare his love to her and she's, she's…" he trailed off once he looked at her. "You have to be kidding me, Nell Jones! Again! You're reading that book again!"

Nell looked up from the black leather covered book in her hands and focused on Callen, "Uh, yeah…"

"Why?" He muttered.

"I love this book, G!" She said and stretched her leg out on the couch to kick him, but failing miserably. Callen laughed and grabbed her foot then pulled her whole body over to him.

"I know you love it but this is like the zillionth time you're reading it just this week."

"It's the 5th time, and I said I loved this book."

Callen laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head on top of hers, "I don't know how you do it, that book has 1270 pages like you have mentioned before."

Nell laughed softly, enjoying the feeling of him so close to her. She wished they could be more but knew it was impossible so she just let herself enjoy the little bit of heaven she got when like this with him. Cuddled up to him, his arm around her, thumb caressing the small piece of skin in between her pajama pants and hoodie.

"Should I tell you why I love it so much, G?"

Callen smiled, "That would be greatly appreciated."

"Its whole existence is a mystery, not the story but the book itself. It was a gift from Hetty for my birthday last month. She said that it reminded her of me, but I don't get it. There is no author and no name. So it is just this book that reminds Hetty of me covered in this horrible, thick, black leather."

Callen chuckled at the frustration he heard in her voice, "So basically you keep rereading it in hope of figuring out why it reminds Hetty of you?"

"Yes! Also because I love the story, but yes."

"Well then, tell me what the story is about?"

Nell sighed deeply then pushed his head up and stared at him, "It's about you."

"Me?" Callen questioned. How on earth could a book be about him?

"Let me explain the whole story to you?"

"You do that."

"So basically there is two parts to the story. First, it's about this little girl named Madison. She is raised in and out of orphanages and foster homes. She at first wishes to be adopted and to have people who care about her but as she grows older she gets raped and abused multiple times and loses her trust in everyone and everything. She can't wait to grow up and start her own life alone. It's just a tragedy. The second part is where she has three part-time jobs to put herself through law school. It shows how she struggled with that. Then finally she gets this job and works with this small team of lawyers and creates this beautiful friendship with one of her co-workers, Brian. She starts to trust him more than she had ever trusted anyone in her life. He teaches her how to see the world beautifully and basically how to see light in her life. They both basically fall in love with each other but don't know how to tell each other."

"So it's a love story then?"

"Definitely, do you want to read it yet?"

Callen sighed loudly then locked eyes with her, "I don't need to, I already know how it ends."

Nell looked confused and said, "How?"

Callen cupped her face making her heart beat faster. "I understand," Callen whispered moving closer to her. "You're not Madison, you're Brian. I am Madison. You taught me how to trust the world, how to see beauty in it, how to see colour. It is our story, Nell. It's our love story."

Nell almost gasped when his last words came out. It was their love story. The thought never crossed her mind that she was Brian and she was that person for Callen.

Just then Callen leaned in and kissed her softly. It took Nell a second to respond and when she did they both felt fireworks go off inside of themselves. It was beautiful. It was perfect.

A few minutes later Nell burst into laughter, "She actually dies in the end."

Callen glared at her, trying to be serious, "Don't do that to me."


	3. After

_After_

The warm familiar surroundings of Nell Jones apartment seemed to comfort her as she entered. She put her bags down on her kitchen counter and flopped onto her couch. It wasn't long before tears began rolling out of her eyes. She had killed a man. Did it really matter if he was innocent or not? She had watched the other agents kill for justice. How was it that they never showed any sign of emotion towards the people they killed? Justice didn't matter, not at all, at least to Nell that is. But did she even kill him for justice? She was alone. She was only protecting herself no one else. As much as she tried to tell herself it was an act of self-defense the more she hated herself for trying to hide behind that. She had killed a man and nothing could make her feel any better. She, Nell Jones had taken someone's life. That terrified her. She told herself not to be selfish and tried to think about the possession Hetty and the entire team were in but the image of the man she had killed bleeding out on the bathroom floor kept creeping back into her mind.

When Nell's phone rang it broke through all of her troubled thoughts startling her. She looked at the screen and sighed. It was Eric. She quickly attempted to calm herself before answering.

"Eric hey."

"Hi… so crazy hey huh?"

"Yeah, I'd say."

"Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah… why wouldn't I be?" Nell asked.

"Well I'd hate to state the obvious but you have never killed anyone before."

"It's not such a big deal. I watch the team kill all the time."

"Yeah but they are not killing for the first time every day. Plus their hearts aren't has delicate as yours."

Nell shook her head, "I will be alright Eric."

"Are you sure?" Eric's worried voice asked.

"What do you mean am I sure? Of course I am!" Nell defended, "Anyway, you know it's been a rough day so I am going to sleep. Goodnight Mr. Beale."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Stay strong."

Nell sighed as she hung up the phone. She still had tears running down her face. She hated the way she pushed Eric away when he was always trying to be a good friend to her. He didn't deserve that kind of treatment, he was a wonderful man. She pulled her blanket over her and turned her TV on.

After a few minutes there was a knock at her door. She got up and wiped the tears away and mumbled, "I'm not a fucking charity case," before opening the door. She raised an eyebrow at the man standing in her door way. Why on earth was he here?

"Callen?" Nell said in disbelief.

Callen raised his hand greeting her, "Can I come in?"

"Uh sure…"

Callen walked inside quietly. Nell stared at him for a few moments before Callen pointed to the couch awkwardly, "Can I sit over there?"

Nell nodded quickly realising she had blanked out. "Do you want something to drink? Coffee, a beer anything?"

Callen smiled politely, "Na I'm OK thanks Nell."

Nell nodded and joined him on her couch. "So…" she said sighing after the silence had begun to kill her.

"So what?" Callen asked giving her a lopsided grin.

"Hum… well do you want to tell me why you're here maybe? That could be a start."

Callen shrugged, "To check on you."

"Well I'm fine. I could've told you that over a phone call. I'm not really a kid; I can take care of myself."

"Cell phones make lying easier and if you were really fine you wouldn't have been crying before I came in here."

Nell tilted her head, "Uh… how did you know that?"

Callen smiled, "I guessed but you just admitted it."

Nell shook her head and smiled lightly before her features returned emotionless again. "Did you ever feel like this?" she asked straight forward.

Callen shook his head, "I don't know what you're feeling Nell."

Nell looked at him trying to decide if she should continue. Did she really want to let Callen know her feelings? That would make them closer. He would see a side of her she's never showed anyone before.

"It's okay. Trust me?" Callen said as if almost reading her mind.

Nell nodded, "Terrible. I'm feeling terrible. I threw up in the bathroom for about half an hour. I'm feeling like I didn't have to kill him. I didn't even have to shoot him. I'm feeling guilty. I should have rather been shot than taken someone's life. Someone loves that guy and it's not their fault he does bad things." Tears quickly started falling from Nell's eyes again.

"Yes I was terrified. It scared the hell out of me. One second this person is alive and the next he is turning cold. Lifeless just lying on the ground bleeding. I thought it was unfair that I lived but I learnt to cope with it. You will too. Take my word for it, psychologists' can do wonders.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm not seeing a psychologist."

"Trust me I hate it too. Always have and most likely always will but you have to talk to Nate. He is a friend too. It's not just orders from NCIS but orders from me too."

Nell tried to fake a smile, "You are NCIS."

"Okay I will give that to you but me as your friend. Someone who cares about you. You need to talk to someone before this turns into a case of Post Shooting Trauma."

Tears started to fall out of her eyes more violently now. She wiped them away immediately. Callen took her hands in his, "Don't be ashamed of that. It happens for a reason."

"It's a sign of weakness. I can't believe I'm crying in front of you of all people."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You are agent in charge and it's just awkward… I don't know how to put it."

"You think I'm superior?"

Nell nodded hesitantly.

"Well I'm not. I'm your friend."

Nell shrugged and Callen watched her return to her distant place. He frowned at the pain he saw in her tear filled eyes. He couldn't stand seeing people he cared so deeply for break in front of him. He pulled the petite young woman into a strong hug.

Nell was taken by surprise at Callen's sudden reaction. It didn't seem like him. She let herself relax in his arms and couldn't stop herself from drowning in her emotions. "It hurts," She whispered into his chest.

Callen leaned back and gripped Nell's chin softly then pulled her face up until their eyes met. "I know it does but you have to stay strong. Try not to think about it. Think about something else you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you," Nell said sarcastically, "Give me something to think about then."

Callen slowly leaned closer to Nell and kissed her softly. He then leaned slightly back, she was visibly shocked. He looked down and whispered, "I'm sorry." That was stupid he would never have done something like that. He probably just ruined it.

Nell's eyes widened, G Callen had just kissed her. She shook her head at his words and smiled, "Don't be." She said placing her hand on his neck and kissing him back properly.

Unreal, that's the only way the two could explain to themselves how it felt kissing one another. Callen wasn't one to act that way with anyone, at least that's what Nell thought. Nell wasn't one to allow anyone to kiss her, at least that's what Callen thought.

When the two came up for air Callen held Nell's face close to him smiling lopsidedly. "God, do you know how long I have waited to do that?"

Nell chuckled softly, "Really?"

"Forever."

Nell smiled and rested her head on Callen's shoulder as the two watched TV. And for almost a minute she forgot about her pain.


	4. My Princess Anna

_My Princess Anna_

Walking into OPP's Callen stopped dead into his tracks when he saw her. He was stunned at Nell's slight change in hairstyle, but he instantly loved it. She was standing in front of the big screen with her tablet in her hands waiting to brief everyone on the new case. Her hair was in two braids, the tips resting just below her shoulders and her fringe slid across her forehead.

"Holy sweet Anna!" He said loudly, gathering the whole room's attention.

Nell looked up at him with a wide smile and blushed hard creating eye contact with him. No one said a word but watched as the two shared this unusual romantic gaze in amusement. Callen's smile matched hers as he looked into her eyes, lit up by the artificial light in the room. She was perfect.

Eric finally cleared his throat, grabbing Nell's attention. She winked at Callen and unwillingly broke their eye contact then focused her eyes on the tablet again.

Later that day the team was back in the bullpen finishing up on some paperwork. Kensi was fiddling with the plant she'd just bought. Deeks and Sam were arguing about Monty once again.

"Come on, back me up, G?" Sam said.

Callen was about to say something when he noticed Nell heading down the stairs and into the large hallway. "Uh… Uhum… I'm staying out of it today. Be right back."

And just like that he was out of the bullpen and heading down the hallway. "Tell me I am not the only one that has noticed Callen's sudden intense attraction to Nell today?" Kensi said.

"Yeah, what's going on between them, Sam?" Deeks asked.

Sam stared at Callen's desk then back at the two. He shook his head, "G hasn't told me anything but I think he may be falling for her."

"Callen? Fall?" Deeks laughed. "That man's a frickin rock."

"Maybe she has some kind of spell on him?" Kensi argued.

"This isn't a fairytale, Kens."

She nodded, "If it were then my plant wouldn't look so sad right now."

"It's dying, Kensi! Stop touching it!"

###

As Callen spotted Nell just as she disappeared into the burn room. He quickly walked over and entered the room, locking it behind him. Nell smiled widely when she saw him and walked over to him. Callen wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his head down so it was directly in front of hers.

"You look amazing."

Nell blushed, "I told you it was a good movie."

"It was the best! I can't believe Disney made such a good movie and you dressing up as Anna isn't helping me at all."

"Disney always makes great movies and I didn't have Frozen on my mind when I did my hair like this, I just thought my hair is long enough to do braids and I did it."

Callen smiled widely at her and locked eyes with her.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Callen?"

"Yeah, I think I'm falling in love with a Disney princess."

Nell giggled slightly, "Prince Hans or Kristoff?"

"Kristoff."

"My Kristoff."

"My Princess Anna."

Nell smiled, "Maybe we're living a fairytale."

Callen leaned in a kissed Nell passionately. Nell was taken by it; she wasn't near used to that kind of a kiss. It was perfect, he was perfect, and everything in her life was perfect.

When they finally broke the kiss for air Nell smiled widely, "I mean we _are_ living a fairytale."

Don't forget to leave a prompt or suggestion in a review or on my twitter- EricLovesNell


	5. Damn Good Detective Work

Damn Good Detective Work

###

Prompt by GrayLady117

###

It all happened a little fast. At first it took forever but when it started properly they did not slow down at all. He was the first to notice the small smiles, then more often conversations, then came them being last to leave the bars together. Marty Deeks noticed it all and he could only blame it on his damn good detective work.

Now they were sitting in front of him talking, flirting, laughing and teasing each other. It wasn't just obvious to him anymore, it was obvious to everyone nearby, but too bad the rest of the team were all forced into playing hide and seek with Kameron.

Nell Jones was very sweet and in most cases adorable but she wasn't always that, Deeks found it trying to be her friend. She'd always take raincheck's and try and push you away just to see if you actually cared, if you could be trusted. Deeks finally broke her walls around him down with his ambition as fire and charm.

This is why he is watching them now wondering how the hell G Callen got through to her. Callen had a great personality but Deeks could never get past a simple conversation with him. He was very reserved but that was understandable given his past but it confused him now.

The two people who didn't trust easily, who didn't like to get close to others were sitting side by side on a garden swing so indulged in each other's presence that they had no idea he was sitting right in front of them.

He cleared his throat, "Hey, Nellosaurs are we going to get this barbeque going or not?"

Nell looked over at the scruffy detective and smiled, processing what he had said. "Oh, yeah sure. Let me just go get the firelighters."

And just like that she was gone, leaving Deeks and Callen to stare at each other awkwardly. "She knows where you keep your firelighters?"

Callen smiled, "She comes over… often."

"And do you barbeque or are there other activities involved?"

"Is there something you would like to know, detective? Because if there is you just have to ask," Callen shot back.

Deeks shrugged, "As a matter of fact there is… Your intentions."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Callen, you know you can't hide it from me of all people. I want to know what your intentions are towards my Nellosaurus, Nell-belle, Velma, Nelly. You know that short, almost ginger chick you are always flirting with? Her."

Callen smiled widely, "What, are you her father?"

"It feels like it, yeah."

Callen chuckled, he had been caught red handed by Nell's too-nosey surfer friend. He leaned forward and checked that none of the team were around then whispered, "I may be falling in love with her."


	6. Teletubby

It all started when Callen entered OPP's that morning and she was nowhere to be found. Eric said he didn't know, the rest of the team didn't know and Hetty didn't know. She wasn't answering calls or messages, he was worried sick. He had been with her the previous night at a bar and he had to physically stop her from taking more shots. He knew she wasn't okay. Now he was starting to think that something happened to her and he should've stayed with her after he left her at her apartment. By afternoon his nerves were wrecked and Hetty ordered him to go find her.

Now he was in his car parked outside her apartment building hoping that she would be inside her apartment asleep, maybe sick and that she had forgotten to call in and tell Hetty. He told himself that sitting there doing nothing wouldn't help Nell if she was in danger.

He got out of his car and made his way up to her apartment door. After knocking about a dozen times he heard a grumble inside and then her door swung open. He could only smile at what he saw. She was dressed from head to toe like a Teletubby, bright yellow with a shiny stomach and a curly antenna on top of her head. It was the cutest onesie he had ever seen. Nell shrugged, "What do you want?"

"Did you forget about your job?"

Nell sighed, "I can barely breathe, how do you expect me to go to work?"

"I know you don't take off work often but you're supposed to call in if you're sick."

Nell shook her head and walked back into her apartment leaving the door open for Callen. He entered slowly and closed the door behind him. He scanned around her apartment and found an empty bottle of vodka on her coffee table. He sighed loudly, all excitement gone. "You have a hangover."

Nell climbed onto her couch and held a pillow to her chest. "Well what did you expect? I never get sick."

Callen annoyed, sat next to her. "Why? Tell me why you kept drinking after I told you to stop. You promised you would."

Nell shrugged, "I lied, how else was I supposed to get you to leave me alone?"

"Why were you drinking so much Nell?" Callen said, his frustration starting to show, "This is too unprofessional to be you."

"Because drinking numbs the pain!" She snapped back now completely annoyed and maybe even angry.

Callen stared at her in silence, he watched as one small tear escaped her eye. It felt weird, he felt like he was in pain seeing her like that. He felt like she was a part of him and the fact that she was broken was breaking him.

"Why do you need the pain numbed?" He asked, now in almost a whisper.

Nell wiped her tear away as if it was a disgrace and stared up at the celling trying to stop more from falling. "It hurts, it's really stupid but it hurts."

"If it hurts you it isn't stupid, Nell. Tell me what's wrong?"

Nell kept her eyes on the roof, not daring to look into those gorgeous blue eyes of his. She took a deep breath and tried to fight saying the words but she couldn't. "It hurts that I'm falling so hard for you and there is nothing I can do about it."

The room quickly filled with complete silence, more tears fell from Nell's eyes and Callen glued his eyes to her. Nell was falling for him. Nell was falling for him.

"That's ridiculous," Callen finally spoke.

Nell nodded, "I know it is."

Callen leaned into her and cupped her face, bring it to face him. "No, what's ridiculous is that I fell for you long ago and let you hurt all this time before telling you that."

Nell's eyes widened not believing what he had just said. There was no way those words had just flowed out from behind those perfect lips. "What…"

"I fell for you so long ago, Nell. I really want to be something with you. I really like you."

Nell couldn't help but smile as a different kind of tear fell from her eye. "Even when I'm dressed as a Teletubby?"

"Excpecially when you're dressed as a Teletubby," Callen said, then closed the space between their lips.


	7. I Need To Clean My Fridge

Nell Jones put her hair back in a high messy bun and clipped her fringe back on the top of her head. Today was her first day off in fairly large amount of time and today she was going to clean her apartment properly, all the places she doesn't use (or can't reach) that are covered in dirt she would clean.

Using a damp cloth and an abnormally large chair she cleaned the top of everything in her apartment and then started on the windows. She'd only gotten halfway with them when she heard the familiar ring of her cellphone and ignored it. It continued to play the happy melody over and over. When she had finally completed the windows she skipped over and checked her cellphone.

Two voice messages and four miscalls from the one and only G Callen. She dialed his number quickly and put the call through.

"Nell!" He answered on the first ring.

"Why are you so impatient? What do you want?"

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to spend time with you, maybe go somewhere nice. It's our day off."

Nell smiled hearing his happy voice, "I would love to do something with you, G but I'm kind of busy today."

"And what is our beautiful Nelly busy with today?"

"I need to clean my fridge."

She heard Callen laugh dryly on the other end of the line then speak again, "If you don't want to see me today you don't have to make excuses, Nell. I understand if you need space.

Nell shook her head realizing what Callen probably thought she meant. "No! Callen I really am cleaning my fridge!"

"I said it was okay."

Nell sighed loudly becoming frustrated that he didn't believe her. "G Callen, I am not the type of person to make up stupid excuses like that just to get out of seeing you. I really am going to clean my fridge. Now get your ass over here!"

And just like that Nell had hung up on him. Callen was beyond stunned when he put the phone down, he did not expect a lecture from her. He immediately felt bad about assuming she was lying to him but it really did sound like a lie. He grabbed his keys and left his house.

Not even twenty minutes later Callen was knocking at Nell's door. She climbed down her high chair and made her way to the door. When she opened it the two stared at each other in a silent apology. Callen was love-struck, Nell was dressed like some kind of sixties queen with dust on her face and in her hair. Maybe to someone else she would've looked attractive but to him she looked like an angel. He pulled the red roses he'd collected on his way and used them to fill the space between him.

Nell blushed and took the roses from him. "You know, I haven't received flowers in quite a while."

Callen followed her into the apartment and sat on her couch while she found the roses some water. "Yes, and that's my fault."

"Really?"

"Of course, a beautiful girl like you deserves flowers as often as she smiles."

Nell giggled excitedly but didn't say anything until she was seated beside him.

"I'm going to give you an A for effort even though that was maybe the cheesiest thing you've ever said but unfortunately that still doesn't cut it."

Callen twirled his finger around a strand of hair that had fallen out of her bun, "What will then?"

Nell smiled widely, "You have to clean my fridge."


	8. His Weakness

A/N- I hope you guys are liking them. Please don't be afraid to post a promt. It weather its just one word or a phrase, I really don't mind. I like a little challenge. Leave it in a review, message or on my twitter- EricLovesNell

###

Nell was frightened when she woke up to Callen screaming from the other side of his house. She tried to place the scream but failed, Callen never screamed, at least not like that. She pushed herself up in their bed and reached for her gun in the drawer beside the bed. As she pulled it out and sat up straight Callen ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked quickly, finding his actions much too out of the ordinary.

"It's so big! It's in the dining room and it jumped at me!" he exclaimed grabbing her and holding her tightly.

Nell looked at him in slight fear and then began giggling, "Tell me you're not talking about some type of insect?"

"Not and insect," Callen stated, "A huge angry spider! It's hairy and everything Nelly!"

Nell laughed out. "Mister macho G Callen is afraid of a spider! You're afraid of a spider! I can't believe that of all things on earth is your weak spot!"

Callen pouted at Nell who was almost in tears from laughing. He couldn't stop himself from laughing too at how ridiculous he sounded, also because her laugh was extremely contagious. "Would you stop laughing at me and go and smash it or burn it or kill it in any torturous way you possibly can!"

Nell didn't stop laughing but put her gun back where it belonged and left the room with Callen following closely behind her. "Spiders," she kept whispering to herself as if she was still trying to wrap her head around it. She stopped in the doorway of the dining room, all laughing stopped and she stared. There was no big hairy spider but a beautifully decorated table with a vase of roses in the center and a bunch of decorated gift boxes on the floor.

Callen slowly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered, "Happy Birthday," into her ear.

Nell smiled brightly. "I guess spiders aren't your weakness then?"

"Nope, you are."


	9. I Want A Baby

Authors note- Thank you for the lovely reviews and I'm glad some of you like what I did with your prompts. Please send me more prompts whether it be a quote, a sentence, one word, a song or anything, I don't mind. I love a little challenge.

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to NCIS:LA CBS, except like the plot of this story and stuff.

###

I want a baby

###

"How long do you have to be here?"

Nell turned and observed the ten year old girl named Ally whose eyes were glued to the TV screen in front of her as she played a video game.

"I'm here until we can confirm that you, your mom and your sister are all safe before I can go anywhere."

"Where is my dad?" Ally asked.

"Your dad is on a plane back to LA right now. You will see him soon."

Nell watched Ally roll her eyes and focus her eyes on the TV again. Just then Nell heard loud wailing piercing through the walls from the baby in the next room.

"My mom is in the shower, are you going to get that or should I?"

Nell quickly got up and found her way into the newborn's room. She was surprised to find Callen already there with the infant in his arms. It's wailing began to quieten gradually as she had entered. She walked up from behind him and found he was humming a sweet melody and rocking the child slightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and peeked over his side to find the beautiful child smiling up at him. Callen shot her a welcoming smile when their eyes met and she returned it.

Neither of them said a word as they watched the small child drift slowly into a peaceful sleep.

Nell let go of Callen and he put the child back into its large white crib. He then turned and wrapped his arms around her waist this time.

"You're so good with children," Nell whispered.

"I want one," Callen whispered back.

"You want a baby?"

"I want a baby. I want to start a family with you, Nell."

Nell couldn't help but smile brightly. She had always assumed Callen would never want children but now she found herself strongly mistaken. He wanted to start a family with her and she couldn't ask for anything more. "I want to start a family with you too, G."


	10. After Long

Check previous chapters for disclaimer

###

After Long

###

"Oh and Miss Jones?" Hetty called after the intelligence analyst just as she stepped out of her office. Nell stopped and looked back at the old woman. "You might not want to leave for a while."

Nell nodded and continued on her way back to OPS. Most of the NCIS employees had already left, the building was basically empty. She checked her watch, it was nearing midnight. Why did Hetty want her to stay? Was there something she wanted her to find/ or was she expecting something to come through?

She sat back at her desk and continued to work on everything that wasn't essential at this time and would probably never be. Normally Hetty was the one to force her to go home in any way possible. Nell hadn't been okay for a good couple of months and Hetty knew. She'd thrown herself completely into her work because she was afraid to be alone at her apartment. At work she would be able to do something productive and distracting while she lost sleep where at home she would just be focused on the part of her life she didn't have. She'd lost interest in everything she used to love, like going out with the team after completing hard cases. She even took rainchecks on all of her and Eric's movie marathon weekends. Hetty tried to talk to her and give her one of those mysterious chats like she always did with everyone but the good feeling after them never lasted and she'd go back to her broken self.

Just as it hit one A.M Nell decided she probably should head home, trying to ignore Hetty's words playing in the back of her mind. She saved everything she had done that night and began to send OPS into sleep mode for the night. Just then she heard the sliding doors open and footsteps behind her. "Hetty I'm just about to finish up for the night, is that alright?" Nell asked not bothering to look at her.

"I'm sure she's alright with it. She says it's about time you get some sleep."

Nell froze. That voice definitely did not belong to Hetty. She spun around in her chair and it took a second for her to observe the person and let the first tear escape. For the first time in eight long months G Callen was standing in front of her, smiling.

She wasted no more time to run into his warm arms. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso. "G…" Nell said holding him tightly, not wanting to let him go, ever.

Callen leaned in closer to whisper into her ear. "I missed you so much, Nell."

Nell leaned back and stared into those perfect blue eyes that she found were also filled with tears.

"I am in love with you, Nell. I wish I never had to leave you like this again."

Nell touched his face and smiled. "I'm in love with you."


	11. Breakup Advice

_Breakup Advice_

###

Nell had finally finished her work up in OPS for that night and made her way downstairs with her bag flung over her shoulder. When she reached the bottom she noticed Callen still at his desk. "Hi," She said slowly walking over to him. "It's really late…"

He looked up at her and forced out a smile, "Says the one."

"Hey, I'm just on my way out."

"I will leave in just a few minutes," Callen promised.

Nell pulled of her bag and leaned against Callen's desk, eyeing him curiously. "You're more upset about Joelle than we know."

Callen stared at the case files in front of him for a while longer before glancing at Nell. "Are you here to give me breakup advice or something?"

Nell chuckled softly. "Nah, I don't believe in that type of stuff. It never helps. But you are going to talk about it."

"I'm sorry what?"

Nell frowned as the past flashed through her eyes. "I know you G. We used to be great friends, I know you. You don't talk about anything and you let it get trapped inside of you and it ends up eating you from the inside. Eating up all the joy you have managed to create within your heart. You need to talk about it, get it out of your system so that you can get over it, so that it will stop haunting you."

Callen looked down at his work again and after a few seconds he stood up and walked to the couches, sitting on the nearest one. Nell arched an eyebrow and followed him, sitting beside him, maybe too close. She'd expected him to shut her out completely.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Callen asked after an awkward silence.

Nell shook her head slowly. "I said no breakup advice. I'm just waiting for you to let it out. To scream, shout, kick something, to do whatever, even cry."

Callen chuckled. "I don't cry."

"Oh, Mr. Callen, everyone cries, some just do it less often than others or often but alone."

Callen smiled when he realized this was their first time alone in a long time. He never had a good enough excuse to see her when he was with Joelle. The friendship that they had built up slowly came undone and when Callen canceled plans they had made a year in advance to go out with Joelle the friendship crumbled to the ground. Nell stopped trying and so did Callen. After that they were back to square one, simple smiles passed through the hallways of the mission center and light conversations at dinners and nights out with the team. Callen wasn't sure if he was going crazy but he felt something between them and when their friendship broke he knew that they had both taken it harder than they should have. He wanted to apologize to her for everything he had put her through from that very first night when she was hurt and in shock from fighting of a criminal in the boatshed and he was on a date with Joelle instead of comforting her, to everything he had done up until that moment.

He needed to fix everything. He wanted to build up their friendship again and let it grow maybe even into something more. He'd wanted it to grow into something more ever since they first started hanging out together. But then came Joelle, falling in love too fast, hitting a brick wall and now he was here, on a couch with Nell just inches away from him with a broken heart, with her trying to fix it. The scary part was that he knew Nell could fix it but he wasn't sure he wanted her to because that would make her mean something more to him than she already did.

He sighed and leaned back into the couch, pushing all his confused feelings about her back. "Joelle. Beautiful, sweet, romantic and understanding; all a guy could want in the world… Just not me, but I fell in love with her anyway. I really did fall in love. Although this all hurts right now a large part of me is happy that it's over."

Nell studied Callen's words as they ran off his tongue, she tried to understand them. She wanted him to tell her everything he was feeling so that she could attempt to help him get back on track. To be there for him.

"Joelle and I made a great couple and we had a great love but it wasn't enough. I want to make a perfect couple with someone, and have a perfect love. Joe and I just didn't fit it. I know its cheesy and you didn't really take me for a sentimental guy but I do truly believe in the one. Joelle just wasn't it."

After being certain Callen was finished talking Nell patted his knee, "Honestly Callen, I hope you find her. You really are a great guy and deserve that perfect girl…"

"I think I'm staring at her…" Callen mumbled quietly beneath his breath.

"What?" Nell said leaning in a little to hear him.

"Oh, nothing," Callen assured her with a wide smile on his lips.

Nell smiled too; she'd heard it loud and clear.


	12. Baby

_Baby_

**An- Last night I noticed my little sister had left her doll in my room and when I picked it up I noticed how perfectly blue its eyes were and I decided to write a drabble about Callen's baby.**

How something so small, that takes up so little space on the earth could be so perfect, Nell Jones had no idea. She had never known perfect, never tried to be it and never cared much about it but now that she was holding the definition on it in her arms it was the only thing that she could care about. She was still having trouble understanding that what she was holding was in her belly just three short hours ago.

She looked down into the perfect blue eyes and caressed its cheek, "Your daddy is going to love you so much."

The tiny bundle of pink smiled up at her, as if she knew exactly what she had said. Nell smiled at the unexpected reaction. She lay back in the uncomfortable hospital bed and cradled the tiny creature in her right arm so that she could observe her. She was beautiful.

Just then she heard a knock at the door and had to force her eyes off of her child. She gasped. She was not expecting what she saw. "G…"

Callen stood in the doorway and smiled the exact same happy smile he smiled when she'd announced her pregnancy. There was pure joy on his face and she noticed the tears in his eyes. "Callen I thought you were undercover."

He shook his head, "Hetty pulled some strings."

Nell nodded, she couldn't express how happy she was that he was there. He took a few steps closer, "A pink blanket… does that mean?"

"She's a girl."

Callen took the last few steps towards her then leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek as well as on their child's.

"Hold her," Nell whispered and raised the bundle up towards him.

Callen hesitantly took the child. Nell watched as he observed her tiny features and the first tears fell from his eyes. He looked back up at her, "What's her name?"

Nell shrugged, "I wanted to wait for you to decide."

Callen stared down at the smiling baby again. He couldn't believe that he was a father but he knew he was going to do all he could to make sure he was the best father. The tiny fingers wrapped around his index finger and he smiled.

"Her name's Haley."

Nell smiled wide, "Would you and Haley care to get over here?"

Callen pushed a chair over to Nell's bed and sat down, placing Haley between he and Nell. He took Nell's hand in his but kept his eyes on the child. The three of them, alone in that hospital room were a family. G Callen finally had a family.


	13. Goofy Selfies

_Goofy Selfies_

_###_

"I'll be right back," Deeks said jumping out of his seat when his cellphone vibrated. "Kensi is calling from Paris!"

Sam smiled at the man who practically skipped with excitement out of the bullpen. Kensi and Nell decided to take a few weeks off work to visit Europe. They had both been before and loved every part of it but never got to see everything they wanted because they were working.

Sam glanced around the bullpen then focused on his partner. Callen had his phone in his hand and had a faint pink blush on his cheeks. Sam watched in amusement as he stretched his arm out with the phone clutched in his hand then opened his eyes wider than ever and smiled. After hearing the clicking sound of the camera Sam watched as he brought his phone back to himself and tapped away at the screen. Sam couldn't hold it in any longer and began to laugh, very loudly grabbing too much attention for himself.

Callen looked over at his partner and felt his cheeks redden from embarrassment. "What are you looking at?"

"What are you doing?" Sam spoke over him.

"Me? Uh, uhm… I was texting Kam. She wanted a picture of her uncle Callen, a funny one."

Sam shook his head and laughed again. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Come here, G."

Callen put his phone in his back pocket and did as he was told without another word. When he'd reached his partners desk Sam pulled out a pink sparkly cellphone from his bag and placed it on the desk. Callen's face went blank and he stared at his partner in silence.

"I found Kam texting a boy two years older than her this morning… who were you texting?"

Callen let out a smirk, "What, are you going to take my phone away too?"

Sam shrugged, "I might just. Who?"

"No one."

"No one?"

"None of your business!"

Sam laughed loudly. "You have business that doesn't involve me? Now I'm curious."

"Oh so now you think you're the only light in my life, the center of attention?"

"Someone else is the light in your life? Tell me G?

Callen was about to make up another useless excuse when Deeks brushed past him, "Not to worry Sam, I'll tell you who Callen is cheating on you with…"

Callen spun around to find Deeks with his phone in his hand. "Deeks…" He warned, trying to sound intimidating but sounding like a ten year old girl. He tried to snatch his phone back but he found he couldn't move. He was frozen knowing he was about to be caught.

Deeks scrolled through the black cellphone with curiosity, "Callen has been texting and sending goofy selfies to…" He stopped talking and scratched his head then turned and gave the phone to Sam.

Sam took the phone and his eyes widened. On the screen was a goofy selfie Nell had sent Callen with the Eiffel Tower in the background. "No way," Sam said closing the image and reading the text. _'This is almost as beautiful as your eyes' _it read. The caption to the image Callen had sent back read, '_These eyes have got nothing on your heart.'_

"No way!" Sam said loudly. "You and Nell… _You _and _Nell!"_

Callen chuckled nervously and took his phone out of his partners hands before he read more texts. He turned back to desk and shook his head, trying to rid the terrible blush on his cheeks although the more he thought about what had just happened the more he blushed.

Eventually, having tried to ignore them he looked up, "It's Nell. It's Nell."

The two men stared at him curiously.

"Nell is the one I needed. She is the one I've been searching for even when I didn't know I was searching. She's the one who makes my pain go away just when I look at her. She's the one who… She's the one."


	14. Freaking Out

**Authors note- **Prompt by GrayLady117 _Sam throws a tantrum about not being told. _I changed it up a bit. I hope you like it.Because if I'm being honest I still have mixed feelings about Jallen and I can't help it.

Callen walked through the back door of his house to find his large partner closing his front door. He walked closer to him with an extra beer in his hands. "Hey, did Michele go?"

Sam turned to face his partner and somewhat bluntly answered, "No."

"Okay, then who?" Callen said holding the beer out towards Sam.

Sam took the beer and placed it on the table beside him. "Just your ex-girlfriend."

Callen raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking abo… oh."

"Oh?" Sam said defensively. "An 'oh' is all she gets when you dated her for a year and a half."

Callen shrugged. "I didn't think you knew."

Sam shook his head at his partner. "No, I didn't know. Not until about an hour ago when I found Nell, my un-biological little sister in your kitchen crying and had to peel the bottle of vodka out of her hands."

Callen stared down at his feet uncomfortably. "Is she okay? What happened?"

Sam took a step away from his partner in case he got too angry. "I'll tell you what happened. You and Nell took off like a rocket ship. I knew there was something different between you two but it never occurred to me that you were in a serious relationship. You were her world for a year and a half and then suddenly you just dropped her. No clear reason why. You dumped her just around the time you started dating Joelle. No feaking break in between! Now a year later we all sit around the barbeque, none of us having any idea you and Nell used to be on fire, all of us listening to you and Joelle announce your engagement. Nell had to sit there with a fucking smile on her face and pretend to be ecstatic hearing about your news when really she was breaking even more inside. I just… I can't believe you did something like this to her."

Callen raised his bottle to his lips and downed the last few drops. "What do you want me to say, Sam? We broke up, I moved on, she didn't and now I'm starting a life with someone else and she just has to live with it."

"I can't believe you seriously just said that. You moved on after one week after leaving a beautiful and intelligent woman who had so much love for you. You know what? Maybe she doesn't deserve you. Actually, wait? I know for a fact that she doesn't deserve you. She doesn't deserve to be with someone who does this kind of thing to her. She deserves to be with someone who has unconditional love for her, she deserves someone better."

Callen began walking away then stopped. "You're right she deserves someone way better than me because _I _do not deserve her!" He shouted angrily.

Silence filled the room as both men stared at each other. In that moment Callen realized he was still madly in love with her but had let his insecurities get in the way of having it work out.


End file.
